There are many tools on the market utilized by persons in search and rescue operations. It is well known that multi-function tools are available. The typical pocket knife or Swiss Army knife is but one well-known example. However, there is a significant deficiency in tools configured in this manner. The thickness of these devices and the need to extend and retract a desired tool often costs valuable time. The present invention has addressed this by providing a multi-tool configuration in a single planer device.